A Leap into the Saddle
by scottsman
Summary: Lisa gets the suprise of a lifetime when a lightning bolt leaves a boy time traveler stuck inside her body with her. now in order for him to get out they must work together to change history for the better
1. Chapter 1

Storm clouds billowed through the sky over the riding school called Pine Hollow. Lighting rippled through the clouds looking like giant glowing pitchforks. Lisa Carol and Stevie raced to get the horses into there stall and get the doors shut before the clouds opened up. Suddenly there appeared on the scene two intangible holograms. One was a tall dark-haired man with graying sideburns and a fatherly look about him. The other was dressed in a white suit with rhinestones, an orange shirt and sunglasses. He looked like a cross between the rhinestone cowboy and a soul brother. No sooner had they appeared than there was an electric blue glow around Lisa Atwood that only they could see. The light rapidly increased in brightness and just when it reached it's brightest a lightning bolt struck the ground outside just as Lisa was closing the door. She was thrown backwards and she hit the ground hard. Stevie and Carole came running

"Lisa are you okay," asked Carole

"I think so," she said. The girls walked into the lounge. The two holograms stood nearby.

"Something went wrong with the leap." Said one of the Holograms, "I know, Sam," said the other, "I'll get on it right away." With that the hologram vanished. The other one turned and started toward the lounge.

Lisa and Carole sat at the table in the lounge while Stevie was in the kitchen with her head in the refrigerator foraging for snacks. A few minutes later she came back with some pimento spread and some crackers. Lisa took one of the Crackers spread some pimento on it and was about to take a bite when all at once her arm froze and her hand dropped the cracker on the table.

"Lisa, what was that all about?" asked Carole, "I thought you liked pimento,"

"I do, and I don't know," replied Lisa she reached for another cracker and spread this time instead of getting a hold of it her hand when crazy again and she knocked the pimento bowl off the table and all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I'll get some paper towels." She jumped and ran toward the kitchen but the roll in the kitchen was out so she ran to the bathroom. As she was getting the object of her trip, she happened to glance up into the mirror. To her shock her reflection changed to one of a fifteen year-old boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"What is going on here?" Lisa said backing up and dropping to paper towel roll,

"Don't be afraid," said the boy, "You're in no danger."

"Who are you?" asked Lisa

"Lisa my name is Jason Beckett," said the boy, "I'm a Quantum leaper, a Time traveler from the future and apparently I'm in your body with you."

"What," said Lisa, "I can't have a boy in my body with me!"

"Believe me," said Jason, "I want out of this as much as you want me out but I won't leap out again until I've done what I was sent here to do."

"I don't understand," said Lisa

"It's like this," said Jason, "A quantum Leaper like me is a time traveler that jumps into other peoples lives, when I entered your life earlier you were supposed to be pushed out of your body and sent to a fourth dimensional waiting room in the future. I would have lived your life for a few days until I found out what part of history around here needs to be changed, I would have changed it then leaped out again and you would have come back with no memory of what happened."

"But that didn't happen this time." Said Lisa Barely able to wrap her mind around what was happening.

"No," said Jason, "that Lightning strike must have fouled something up, so as it stands I'm stuck in here with you until I change whatever it is that I need to change."

"I see," said Lisa letting what Jason told her sink in suddenly her tone changed,

'Does that mean you're the one that wouldn't let me eat in the lounge a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah," Jason, 'You may like Pimento but I'm allergic to it and I was afraid that because were melded together right now that you may have an allergic reaction too."

"Oh I see," said Lisa calming down, "Alright I'll lay off the pimento and I'll do what I can to help you one condition."

"What's that?" asked Jason

"No taking over my bodily function unless I say so, deal?"

"It's a Deal, and you'd better get back to lounge before your friends start to worry. I'll talk to you later." Lisa reflection changed back to her own. And she raced out the door and back to the lounge. She Carol and Stevie had just finished cleaning up the mess when Veronica DiAngelo walked in and asked if anyone had seen Christy. The girls immediately became aware of the perfume she was wearing. It smelled like combination of cough syrup and hairspray.

"What are you wearing!" asked Stevie, waving her hand in front of her nose.

"A very expensive perfume bottled in France," sneered Veronica. Immediately Lisa heard Jason's voice in her mind,

"_No wonder she smells like a dead snail." he said. _Lisa snickered

"What's so funny," demanded Veronica

"I was just thinking that, that certainly explains why you smell like a dead snail." Quipped Lisa

Stevie and Carole burst out laughing. Veronica glared at Lisa and walked off to find Christy.

"Thanks Jason," Lisa whispered, "that was great wisecrack,"

"_Hey I just call'em as I smell'em," said Jason with a smile in his voice._ Lisa snickered again,

Just as Lisa and Carole were about asked what was so funny, Dorothee walked in with her new boyfriend Gerard in tow. Lisa explained to Jason just by thinking about it that Dorothee had met him while was away in the Olympics. None of the girls particularly liked him, all except for Christy because that meant she could have Red all to herself again.

"_Why don't you all like Gerard," Asked Jason, "he's seems like a decent fellow."_

"That's only because Dorothee is in the room," said Lisa as she slipped away from everyone, "when she's not around he condescending, and arrogant, and treats us like we're the worst riders in the world."

"_Maybe I'm here to break up Gerard and Dorothee," said Jason half to himself, "I've had to break up relationships before."_

"Jason!" said a voice in front of Lisa, She looked up to see the two holograms standing there.

"Who are they Jason," she asked, "how to they know about you?"

"_Don't worry, Lisa, They're with me they're observers from my own time who appear in the form of holograms that only I or in this we can see and hear. They help me figure out why I'm here. The tall one is my uncle Sam Beckett, she shorter one that looks like a lousy excuse for a Pimp is my godfather Al. May I speak to them."_

"Alright," said Lisa she relaxed and let Jason take over,

"Yeah guys," he said out loud, "I'm here."

"Hey Jason my man," said Al, What do you think about all the little hone," Jason clamped one of Lisa's hand's over his mouth.

"Quiet you gutter mouth," snapped Jason, "Lisa Atwood is still in here with me and she can hear every word that you're saying!"

"WHAT!" they both thundered

"Yeah," continued Jason, "that lightning strike messed up the leap somehow, I've explained things to Lisa and she's willing to help, Now what did you want to tell me."

"Look at this," said Sam he turned his controller around so that Jason could see the screen. On the screen was a police report the picture was one of Dorothee with her face covered in bruises!

**TBC**

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2a Plan of Action

A leap into the Saddle

Chapter 2

"When was this filed?" said Jason, Sam turned his controller around and punched a few buttons before answering.

"Ziggy said that it was filed in September of this year one month from now," Answered Sam, "That Stable hand Red still has feelings for Dorothee and when he saw what Gerard had done to Dorothee he went after him and beat him to death. You have to get Dorothee to leave Gerard before its too late. Red going to Jail took the life right out of this place and Dorothee will wind up in a shelter for battered women."

"Yeah," said Al, "you've got your work cut out for you. Good luck." With that the two holograms disappeared. Lisa resumed control.

"How in the world are we going to pull this off?" She said to herself and to Jason. Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Yelling. Turning around she raced out the door and found the source of the commotion. Reggie one of the older boys, who were known for his temper, was yelling at Melanie who was sitting on Dime. Lisa guessed the tirade had something to do with the pile of belongings at Reggie's feet which consisted of helmet, saddle, and the rest of his tack.

Lisa ran up and stepped between her sister and the angry senior student.

"Back off Reggie," she snapped, "it was an accident." But Reggie was too angry to listen. Without warning he suddenly reached out and shoved Melanie off of Dime and into the dirt. Enraged Lisa charged into Reggie knocking him down. Kurt, one of Reggie's buddies grabbed Lisa and held her in a full nelson. Lisa was struggling to get out of the hold as Reggie jumped to his feet his face red with anger.

"Now you get yours you Witch!" He raged. Suddenly Lisa heard Jason in her mind.

"Lisa Let me take over I can get you out of this mess!" Lisa closed her eyes and relaxed. Suddenly her eyes shot open and all trace of the fear that had been on her face was gone. She grabbed Kurt's thumbs twisted them sharply. Kurt hollered and released her only to receive an elbow in the face. She turned as Reggie charged, hit him in the face with a wheel kick, and sent him sprawling. Carol and Stevie came charging in to stand at Lisa's side. Before the trouble makers could gather themselves to make another attack they were both grabbed from behind by Max.

Max stood there holding both boys by the scruff of the neck, one with each hand. The girls looked down and realized that both boys' feet were about six inches off the ground. The girls looked at each other impressed sometimes they forgot just how strong their mild mannered instructor really was.

Max singlehandedly hauled both boys to his office where they stayed until their parents came to get them and their horses being instructed by Max to never come back.

When the excitement was over Carol and Stevie turned to Lisa.

"Lisa," she said, "You've got to teach me to fight like that!" What could Lisa, who was back in control do, she couldn't tell them it wasn't her doing the fighting, that it was a boy time traveler inside her. Out loud she said,

"We'll see."

###

When Lisa had a moment to herself she slipped into the bathroom and looked at her reflection.

"Jason," she said, "are you there?" the reflection changed into Jason.

"_Yes,_ he said, _"I'm still here."_

"Thanks for helping me out back there." She said Jason smiled

"_Don't mention it,"_ he said, _"Those jerks needed a beating anyway."_

"I still don't know what we're going to do about this Dorothee and Gerard business," said Lisa, "I mean it's not like I can go up to her and say, 'hey Dorothee I met a mysterious boy who says you need to break up with your boyfriend'."

"_Yeah I know what you mean,"_ said Jason, "_but there might be a way."_

"What have you got in mind?" asked Lisa

"_I can see in your mind that Dorothee was once in love with Red O'Malley the stable hand." _Said Jason,_ "Do you think she still have some of those feelings?"_

"You know," said Lisa, "Now that you mention it she might. Yesterday Dorothee was coming down the steps from Max's office when she tripped and fell on top of Red who was passing by the base of the Stairs. They landed in a heap on the floor and Dorothee turned redder than the apple she was carrying."

"_Excellent_," said Jason, _"that might just be our way to do it."_

"Yeah," said Lisa, "get Dorothee back in full blown love with Red again and Gerard his history!"

"_Right,"_ said Jason, _"and I think I know how to start, let's go."_ Lisa hurried out of the bathroom once she was gone the door on one of the stalls behind her opened. And a scowling Kristy stepped out.

"you and whoever you were talking to on the phone are going to get that little French pastry interested in Red again over my dead body!" she growled.

Please read and review

Authors note: I realize that it has been a loooooooooong time since I wrote on this story but I had major writers block. And frankly still do somewhat, so I'm opening the floor to suggestions so tobspeak. Give me Idea's for how Lisa and Jason can start steering Dorothee's heart towards Red again. Also how Carol and Stevie can find out about Jason.


End file.
